


When Leo finally has a break

by proot



Series: Jealous Cris [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: I don't know how to write smut, Jealous, M/M, Mentions of Sex, No Sex, kinda voyeurism, one day I will!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 13:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11037450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proot/pseuds/proot
Summary: Leo has a break, and Cris catches him doing something.





	When Leo finally has a break

Leo prepared for this moment a whole week in advance when he found out he had time off. His teammates were probably going to spend time with their families, his own family were busy doing God knew what, and his boyfriend sadly won’t be in town. So he was going to make the most out of this situation.

 

The day started off as a dream: he slept in for the first time in a long time (he cried of joy for not having an alarm or a man-child screaming in his ear); he had the unhealthiest breakfast ever (chocolate chips pancakes with whip cream and syrup); he watched Sex and the City (sue him); and now he was going to cum properly. No more two minutes wank session, he was going to take his goddamn time. It was no fun that his boyfriend wasn’t here, but he was going to make the most of it.

 

He got to his room, wearing only Cris’ silk robe that was too big on him. It’s so soft, and Cris would never let him wear it, but he wasn’t here so hah! Take that, you tall whiner! He poured himself some rosé in the inappropriate wine glass (Cris would have popped a vein), and proceeded to throw rose petals on the bed. He lit some candles, turned off the lights, and was ready. He went to his secret box, a box that Cris didn’t know about (and will never know about or else Leo will never hear the end of it). He took out the big dildo and lube, and went to bed.

 

He sat in the middle, thinking of which scenario he should use. The one with Cris and him during the Ballon d’Or? No, too quick. Maybe the first time they made love, the slow and sensual experience would match the mood he set himself currently… No, not that one, it was too slow. He wanted something in the middle of slow and raunchy. The one time when they were in Portugal! Leo remembered the event like it was yesterday; Leo had to tie Cris up, because he ate his favourite cookies. It started off slow with Leo taking his time and teasing his boyfriend a little too much, and then Cris lost his mind broke the bindings, and proceeded to fuck Leo stupid. Yeah, that memory would do.

 

Leo placed his wine glass on the nightstand, got on his knees, facing the bedroom door, and then sat on his heels. He let the silk robe caress his skin as it pooled around him, and prepared himself.

 

 

Cris was back to surprise his little boyfriend. Finally, he was going to spend proper time with him. He quietly got into the house, and what he saw might as well give him a heart attack. The living room had a blanket on the floor, and a used plate and fork on the table. Leo wasn’t like this, ok he was, but he would try to clean up afterwards. Cris left his suitcase in the room, and proceeded to calmly and quietly go their room, where he thought Leo might be taking his nap. The closer he got to the bedroom, the louder the moans and gasps got. The door was already open, and Cris placed himself at the doorway.

 

“Is that my fucking robe?”

 

Leo froze with a dildo half way inside him, and a hand around himself. And then, Cris noticed the toy, the robe completely forgotten.

 

“Leo what’s between your legs?”

 

“My dick?”

 

“Don’t act smart! You know what I mean!”

 

Leo took it out of himself slowly, which made him keen. Cris was definitely not affected by it; he just had to rub his dick for reasons. With still a hard cock, Leo held the dildo in his hand and showed it to his boyfriend. Cris couldn’t help himself but gasp in outrage.

 

“Why is it bigger than me? Don’t you love me? If you love me, you would’ve gotten something slightly smaller than Commander Cris!”

 

“Stop calling your dick that! I only use it when I know I won’t see you for a while, it’s not that big of a deal.”

 

“Not that big- I feel cheated!” Cris grabbed the dildo, which was wet and very warm, and that may have affected him a lot more than he was pleased.

 

“Where are you going?” Leo was following Cris down the stairs.

 

“To burn this!”

 

“Cris, why do you have to burn everything you hate?”

 

The Portuguese ignored him and threw the offending toy into the unlit fireplace.

 

“I’ll turn it on later. But now… now I’m going to remind you why you don’t need anything but me!”

 

**************************

They were both breathless, and had petals stuck to them. Leo was lying on top Cris, with his head on top of Cris’ chest. They were cuddling each other, and giving small kisses. And then Cris noticed.

 

“Why is there rosé in a red wine glass?”

 

Leo couldn’t catch a goddamn break.

 

************************ 

 Sese stopped by and was talking to Cris in the living room.

 

“Listen, you know I don’t judge other people kinks if they’re kinda normal, but why is there a big dildo in the fireplace?”

**Author's Note:**

> lemme know if you like it and if there are mistakes!


End file.
